


Hard Times

by Gey_Balliball



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Audrey's a lesbian, F/F, F/M, I made Audrey's Grammy abusive sorry, I'll update the tags as I go, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentions of Ben/Audrey, Mentions of Underage, Past Ben/Audrey, Past Child Abuse, audrey/oc but not endgame, but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gey_Balliball/pseuds/Gey_Balliball
Summary: Six months ago, Audrey Larke had the perfect life she was expected to have. She was the cheer captain, her boyfriend of many, many years was Auradon Prep’s Tourney Team Captain, and they were likely to be engaged within the next few years. The plan of her life had been years in the making and was going swimmingly.What was expected of her had been explained to her at length by her Grammy since she was four years old. By the time she’s fifteen, she learns how to juggle all of the stolen parts of her false personality. It’s what she’s been trained to do. She learns to be perky, because that's what people like, and she learns so be snobby, because the only way to keep the bullies at bay is to become one.At sixteen, she perfects the act.At sixteen, she’s close to fulfilling her purpose.At sixteen, she fails.





	1. The Build-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic in this fandom. This work starts between D1 and D2. I've started the first book so there might be characters and things that are mentioned in the book but for now don't expect much in way of that. I don't have a set schedule for this work and I probably never will, but the second chapter is already done. I'll wait until I've written the third to publish it here but its already in the works. Until then, I hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments appreciated!

Six months ago, Audrey Larke had the perfect life she was expected to have. She was the cheer captain, her boyfriend of many, many years was Auradon Prep’s Tourney Team Captain, and they were likely to be engaged within the next few years. The plan of her life had been years in the making and was going swimmingly. 

What was expected of her had been explained to her at length by her Grammy since she was four years old. That year she was introduced to Ben, the future King of Auradon, and they were made to make nice. This was a bit difficult, as he was a bit unruly and she was sorely uninterested in this supposed destiny of hers, but she was willing to make an effort for her Grammy, because she loved her. It took a while, but gradually she warmed up to the boy, and their friendship was soon a solid one. He would protect her from the salamanders in her garden (he really just liked to chase them, but she was good at acting scared), and she would hold him during thunderstorms and rock him back to sleep. As they grew older they were both forced to change to prepare for the destiny that lie ahead of them; they were to become the future monarchs of Auradon and needed to train for when the time came. 

By the time she was five, Audrey was no longer allowed to have short, messy hair; she was to comb her hair 100 times a day, and she was to grow it long. She was told princesses did not have ugly hair or attitudes, and that she would disgrace her family at that rate. It was the first time her Grammy had said something so mean to her, and she had ran to the special place she shared with Ben; unsure of whether she wanted him to be there or not. Whatever she wanted, he wasn’t there, but at home receiving a lecture of his own. She cried herself to sleep in their treehouse that night, found the next day with twigs and dirt in her hair by the royal guard. 

She had never seen her Grammy so angry as that day. 

For the next week she received scathing looks from her Grammy any time she did something that wasn’t ladylike. She wasn’t able to see Ben until a few weeks later, and his relief was palpable. He hugged her tightly, fussing over what he had overheard when she went missing for a night a few short weeks ago and explaining that he had begged to see her every day since. She brushed off the incident and claimed she was fine; that she had simply gotten lost in the forest, which she was no longer allowed to venture near. ‘For her safety’ she had quoted, as if the idea came from her own mind. She forced a smile on her face, just like her Grammy taught her, and asked him how he had been recently in her most pleasant voice. He seemed slightly put-off by her odd behavior, but quickly pushed past it to gush about his time since he last saw her. 

He whined about his classes: mocking Fairy Godmother’s lecture about posture and dress in his pitchiest voice, belting his best King Adam impression as he tried to explain the basics of strategy in chess, and tried his best to replicate the tinkling voice of his mother as she explained tips on how to remember proper table manners. By the end of his rant, he sounded just as exhausted as she felt herself, having been through similar lessons, albeit with less kindness and care. She kept her mouth shut and nodded along with his story, being sure to pick up on everything he said with mind-numbing attentiveness; true to her Grammy’s teachings. Her hands still bore the bruises from the ruler her Grammy used every time she was wrong, and the pretty silk gloves she had been gifted did well to hide them from others. Ben had complimented them when he was finished, taking her hands in his to admire the texture before lighting up in another bout of excitement. His birthday was in a few months, and he had already heard whispers around the castle about preparations that were being made for the occasion. She let a giggle slip as he told her about the time he left an ‘inconspicuous’ note to the butler about the type of cake he preferred and was reprimanded by Fairy Godmother for “engaging in villainous acts”.

He had scrunched his nose at the notion, going on about how helping with his birthday party plans wasn’t the same as stealing someone’s voice or poisoning someone. She nodded along, inwardly thinking that she had just said that to scare him and keep him off the birthday planning trail. She wanted to stay longer, but her Grammy had told her that staying out past 4 ‘o clock was unladylike, and she was already cutting it close. She politely stopped Ben’s rant, explaining that she had more lessons to attend to and that she would see him again as soon as she could. While clearly unhappy, he agreed and hugged her goodbye before she turned and left the garden, leaving Ben to pout and wonder about her change in personality. 

By the time she was six, she could say she met most of her Grammy’s harsh standards, her long hair silky and soft, her voice tinkling and pleasant, her attitude docile and subservient. It made her sick but she wouldn’t risk disappointing her Grammy again lest she face her wrath. Ever since her Grammy had insisted that she change her personality, she was treated like a different person as much as she felt like one. The last time she felt herself was at Ben’s sixth birthday party: the moment depicted in the photo above her fireplace. The large smile on her face was reflected in her eyes, and she remembered that just before the picture he had told her a really bad joke that just tickled her pink. She hadn’t seen Ben much since then, only in passing between lessons, but she would soon be starting school at the same time as Ben. 

His lessons seemed to take a bit, too. His wild unkempt hair was brushed, if only a little, and his demeanor was gentler as well. On Ben it didn’t look unusual, and he looked as though he comfortably shifted that way; over time and with patience. He, of course, still had a long way to go. Audrey missed what they had: she missed treehouses and salamanders in the garden and huddling in the dark for protection against the thunderstorms. She came to dread the day he would kiss her hand or bow to her, because she would lose _her_ Ben on that day. 

By the time they’re seven, they’ve been in school for six months or so, holding each other together with subtle touches and reassuring glances throughout the day, similar to how they used to be. Ben was a little gentleman, holding the door for everyone behind him, even going so far as to wait for others to show simply so he could open the door for them. Audrey, being the well-trained girl she is, waited next to him, eventually taking her place across from him to hold the other door while she quietly engaged with the incoming masses. They didn’t return her greetings often. 

When they’re eight, she trips on her way into the King’s Castle on live tv. Her knees were scraped and bloody as well as her hands. Ben frantically looked after her that day, insisting she stay the night. He crept down the hall and knocked on her door, asking her if she was really alright. He held her as she cried all night, using her injuries as an excuse. When she goes home, her Grammy is red in the face. She tells Audrey that their reputation is ruined, and that she’s failed her purpose in life; that the King would never allow his son to marry such a bumbling fool. She doesn’t cry. 

She gets a new pair of gloves that night. 

At nine, she still follows Ben around. It's what she’s been trained to do. She will keep him, even if they aren’t those same kids who played in treehouses and gardens. They’re completely different people now, but they’re used to each other, and it’s what their expected to do. The other kids whisper about her behind her back, but she hears. She always does; it’s what she’s been trained to do. 

When she’s ten, Fairy Godmother asks her about her bullies. She does her best to soothe her concerns, plastering on her practiced smile because it’s what she’s been trained to do. She seemed to buy it, sending her to her next class with a smile. When she goes home that day, she’s confronted by her Grammy. Her voice is soft when she asks about the bullies, and Audrey tells the truth. The slow curl of her Grammy’s lip is all the warning she gets before she’s grabbed by the ear. The acrylics on her weathered fingers dig into the skin of her ear, breaking the skin a bit, but she knows better than to shout, attempting to follow her Grammy as gracefully as possible. She’s thrown into one of the spare rooms, stumbling but managing to stay upright as her Grammy screamed at her, telling her that she was pathetic for allowing common children to criticize someone of her standing and showing weakness. Audrey said nothing, simply waiting for the lecture to be over as she cradled her ear, because it’s what she’s been trained to do. She wasn’t allowed to leave that room for a week. 

They’re twelve when Ben first kisses her, after she wiped ice cream from his mouth with her napkin. He’s flustered as he explains that he wanted to know what the fuss was about, and she assures him that it was alright, considering that this was expected of them anyways. He assumes it’s a joke on her part, and laughs through his blush. 

They’re fourteen when they get together for real, although they’ve basically been together since they were small. She observes like she always has, and by the time she’s fifteen, she learns how to juggle all of the stolen parts of her false personality. It’s what she’s been trained to do. She learns to be perky, because that's what people like, and she learns so be snobby, because the only way to keep the bullies at bay is to become one. 

At sixteen, she perfects the act. 

At sixteen, she’s close to fulfilling her purpose. 

At sixteen, she fails. 

She wasn’t sure that she was in love with Ben, but at any rate, she knew what was expected of her. She’d known since she was four. It was her purpose, and it was what she was trained to do. For twelve years, she trained. She changed her personality, she endured punishments from her Grammy, she endured bullies and had even turned into one. All for nothing. She felt sick. When she went home, her Grammy was waiting. She was silent where she sat, cross-legged on the living room sofa. Audrey didn’t notice herself shaking until she heard her bracelets rattle, quickly silencing them by sitting across from her Grammy. 

“Your mother was hidden away for most of her young life.” Her voice was soft, yet the quiet of the room managed to amplify her voice until it was deafening. “Did you know that?” Of course she knew. Everyone knew the story of Sleeping Beauty. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Her Grammy smiled at her response, pleasant and kind. 

“And you are borne of this woman, who lived this sheltered life?” Audrey gulped, but she knew better than to look away. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

“How is it, that she could entrance a man after a single meeting, and yet you cannot keep one who you have spent nearly your entire life with?” Audrey didn’t know how to answer, and she was running out of time. 

“_Answer me_.” She growled, relishing in the flinch Audrey gave. 

“I...I don’t know, Grammy.” She closed her eyes tightly, if only for a moment, to brace herself, and in that moment, she was struck. Her cheek stung from the slap, causing her eyes to water. Her world was crumbling around her. “I’m sorry.” She tried, biting her cheek to reign in the tears. 

“You _insolent child_! How _dare_ you speak when not spoken to?! How _dare_ you dishonor this family?!” The familiar feeling of acrylics digging into her ear was increased by the ferocity at which she was grabbed. She could feel the flesh tear under her Grammy’s grip, biting her tongue harshly to hold back her shout of pain. She was dragged once again to the spare room, the one with no bed or lights or windows. She was again thrown in, like she had been many times before. Her Grammy slammed the door, only missing Audrey’s leg because she pulled it back in time. She could still hear her shouting down the hall.

“Percival! Get the Institution on the line!” She shivered at the name, if only because it’s what she’s been trained to do. She’d heard nothing good about that place, where people are sent to have the “potential evil” weeded out of them. And she was being sent there. Her hands trembled as she felt her ear for the damage, hissing at the pain. There was no way to tell without a mirror, and while she was allowed a bathroom, it had no reflective surfaces. She bathed and sat in waiting. 

They came the next morning, handcuffing her and guarding her arms as she was pushed into a car. The ride was silent, the tears running down her cheeks before she could contain them.


	2. The Institution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Audrey is sent to the infamous Institution, she finds a friend. Or perhaps, more than a friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, me again, back with the second chapter. I've finished the first book, so hurray me, but I doubt it'll have much influence over the story itself so if you haven't read the books you can relax. The third chapter is written, as I said it would be before I published this one, so I'll be working on the fourth one now. I'd also like to reiterate that this story doesn't have a schedule, but I'm super fixated on Descendants right now so the ideas are kinda pouring out. I will, however, still be working as fast as I can to put out well-written chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the second chapter! Kudos and comments appreciated!

Most stays at the Institution were short. Parents in Auradon spent their days scaring children with stories and rumors of the place to reinforce good behavior, so a week at most was common. At least, that’s what they explained on the ride over. They also explained that her act of self-harm equated a longer stay. She knew better than to deny the lie, so she kept her mouth shut, because that’s what she was trained to do. 

When they arrived, she was escorted to the side door of the Institution, because the front door was for visitors, although they never had many. She knew it was because not many people were aware of who was there, as people tended to keep quiet about it. They took her to a room with only a table in it, save the small bin on top of it. 

“Please change into the provided clothing and remove any hair supplies from your person.” She blinked, looking around for some place to change, her ear twinging its protest. 

“I’m sorry, but my ear needs some medical attention. My hair product could infect it if I take it out.” She spoke politely to the ceiling, unsure of which direction to face. She huffed as she received no response, until guards came in to cuff her again. 

“Bring in the nurse.” One of the guards grumbled into his communicator, gripping her arm tightly. A petite, mousy woman came in the room, first aid kit in hand and stitching wire in the other. She clenched her teeth and bore the treatment. 

Apparently her ear would forever be mangled. She was too numb to react with more than a nod, taking the hair ties and bobby pins from her hair and tossing them in the provided bin. 

She was assigned a nurse, a nice woman named Heather, who led her around in a tour of sorts. Her room was the same soft blue as the rest of the interior, with another bed across from hers. 

“Now for the first week or so we’re gonna put these little mittens on ya because you are what’s considered ‘at risk’, okay?” She nodded, taking the mittens and slipping them on and waiting for Heather to secure them. “Tell me if it’s too tight, okay sweetie?” She was excused to the main area then, choosing to take a seat on the lone chair in the corner. A heavy sigh slipped from her before she could stop it, although she supposed that it didn’t matter much here. There were close to 10 other girls in the main area alone, playing chess or watching the tv, which only had about 5 channels on it. Some were reading books, and some were crocheting. She assumed knitting needles were too dangerous. She glared at the mittens on her hands as she realized there wasn’t much she could do with them on. She doubted she could even draw like she used to in her darkest hours. Though, it couldn’t hurt to try, so she got up to ask.

“Excuse me, am I allowed to draw here?” The nurse looked up from her notes to point down the hall, saying nothing. “Okay…” She followed the directions, finding an art room that was decorated as if for children. There was a woman at a desk there, although her back was turned as she painted. Audrey cleared her throat. She didn’t startle, simply turning slowly as if Audrey was expected.

“Yes, child?” 

“Pardon me, but is there any way I could draw?” She flinched at her odd phrasing, expecting a ruler to bite at her hands but it never came.

“Paper and sketchbooks are over there. Leave now, child. I like to work in solitude.” She nodded her thanks as she hurried to take the things she wanted before leaving. 

For the next week she refused to speak to anyone, although her roommate Melanie made an effort to talk with her often, eventually resorting to asking yes or no questions only. She appreciated the effort and made sure to respond as often as she could. Melanie was the daughter of Rapunzel, although not many knew her. She’d been in the Institution for a long time, and before that she was castle schooled. Her favorite color was orange, and she was a killer acrobat. 

“If you’d like I could teach you! They have a little stadium here for acrobatics, mostly because of me.” She admitted sheepishly, tucking her shoulder-length locks behind her ear. Audrey held her covered hands up in response with a shrug. Melanie nodded her understanding, pulling her legs up to her chest as she watched Audrey draw. “Oh yeah. How long do you have to wear those again? Another week?” Audrey held up two fingers in response, before glaring at her mittens in contempt. 

“Two.” She muttered, her voice hoarse from misuse. Melanie nodded, linking her fingers around her shins. 

“Bummer. Two weeks is like forever in this place. Wait. Did you just-?” Melanie squealed in her elation, leaping into Audrey’s bed as she took her hands. “I’m gonna try not to make a big deal outta this but I just wanna say that I am so, so glad that you felt comfortable enough to speak. I know this past week’s been hard.” Audrey nodded, a smile ghosting her face as she squeezed Melanie’s hands in hers. She patted the space next to her, offering Melanie a place to sit, which she gladly took. “Do you mind if I see your drawings?” Audrey hesitated briefly before handing the book over with a blush. “Woah! It’s amazing that you can draw this well with those mittens on! How do you even grip the pencil?” She chuckled at the unenthusiastic jazz hands she got in response.

The next week, she was given a badge for good behavior and they freed her of the insufferable mittens a week early. 

“Alright, honey! You’ve done so well these past two weeks, I almost find it hard to believe you were at risk at all!” Heather gushed. Her palm was heavy on Audrey’s shoulder, causing her to flinch minutely. 

_Thanks, maybe it’s because I wasn’t._ She thought snarkily, before mentally berating herself. Heather had only done what she could with the information she was given. She couldn’t blame her for that. Melanie bounded in their room soon after that, waving politely to Heather as she left with her mittens. 

“You’re lucky you got Heather, because I was stuck with this mean old hag named Beatrice for my first month. Did you know she used to scare away lesser folk with only her sneer?” Audrey waved at her from her bed, smirking her satisfaction. “Oh! Oh my god! Your mittens! They’re gone!” She looked like the air had been squeezed out of her in her excitement, throwing her arms around Audrey in her relief. “I’m so happy for you, I could just pass out! Ooh!” She pulled back from the hug, holding Audrey at arms length to gaze excitedly into her eyes. “Do you wanna start those acrobatic lessons tomorrow?” 

“Yeah.” She smiled briefly in her excitement, though it was gone almost as soon as it came. Melanie didn’t seem to mind, being used to it by now, and began planning tomorrow’s lesson out loud as she lay next to Audrey. She grabbed her sketchbook as Melanie spoke, relieved that she could finally grip a pencil again. 

“Do you like drawing? I mean, I guess that’s a stupid question to ask since that’s pretty much all you’ve done since you got here, but…” A smile slipped onto her face unsolicited at Melanie’s common rambling. 

“Yes. I suppose it’s something of a coping mechanism for me. I’ve done it since I was young.” Melanie smirked in response, body curling up to Audrey’s in search of contact. She allowed it, leaning back into her warmth.

“A princess of many talents,” she teased, poking at the exposed skin of Audrey’s thigh. Audrey looked to her, teasing catching on for the first time. 

“But of course! Any princess worth her salt ought to be!” They shared a laugh, the bittersweet notion of acknowledging what they were supposed to be juxtaposed with how they turned out forcing out a chuckle. A soft chime broke their spell, before a voice came over the intercom.

“All patients please report to your rooms. Repeat: all patients please report to your rooms. Lights out in 30. Repeat: lights out in 30.” The prerecorded message ended as it did every night, followed by another soft chime to signal the message had ended.

“What is it that you’re drawing?” She craned her neck to look, but respectfully waited for Audrey to show her. The drawing was intricate and complex, despite her having just started; proof that she’d been drawing for a long time. It was a moderately sized castle, with a path to what she assumed was a garden going around the back and a small fountain in the front yard.

“It’s my mother’s castle. I doubt I’ll ever see it again.” The dejected sigh left her lips before she could stop it, and she flinched when Melanie rested a comforting hand on her leg. 

“Tell me about it?” A small smile graced her lips as she pointed to different parts of the drawing while explaining, seemingly lost in her memories.

“I jumped into this fountain when I was six, and my Grammy was in the splash zone. She was chasing me around the house, trying to stuff me in a dress for some dinner party that night, but it was in the middle of November, and I got sick from running around wet. And I smashed that window when I was seven, because my mother refused to pay me any attention. She was scared of me, I think. I nearly killed her in childbirth, and she didn’t know how to take care of a child, having been raised by useless fairies.” She smirked at Melanie then, a mischievous glint in her eye. “Don’t believe what the stories tell you; Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather are dumb as bricks, and they should not have been left to raise a child. It’s a wonder my mother survived! And this path leads to the gardens,” she carried on, looking back to the drawing. “I spent a lot of time there. Running from salamanders and taming beastly children. Singing to birds and smelling flowers. Hiding from my Grammy and climbing on the bushes.” The smile on her face was dazzling; soft and endearing. Her eyes seemed to grieve these memories while treasuring them all the same.

She closed the book as the lights began to dim, placing it on her nightstand as she continued to speak. Melanie wordlessly scooted to the wall, making room for Audrey to lay next to her. “And there was this set of bushes that acted as a staircase up to the largest tree in our garden, and when I climbed up there I could see the whole garden, and when I looked up, the stars would twinkle so brightly that I was sure they were there just for me. If only for a moment.” She sounded mesmerised as she spoke, closing her eyes to watch the memory explode before her eyes. For a moment Melanie felt as if she could see them too; bright twinkling stars in the sky lighting up Audrey’s face as her eyes twinkled back in response, and she was convinced that they had done so just for her. Audrey opened her eyes then, the twinkle in them brief and startling, as if the whole sky had been trapped in them, and Melanie wasn’t sure when she pressed her lips to Audrey’s, only that she responded in kind.

They separated with a start as the chime played again, signaling lights out. They would check the rooms soon to make sure everyone was in bed. Melanie made to scoot to the foot of the bed, but Audrey stopped her with a hand on her wrist and a blush on her cheeks.

“See you at training tomorrow, yeah?” Melanie blushed before nodding in response, gently slipping her wrist from Audrey’s lax grip to launch herself to bed in time. She barely made it, the door creaking open as Heather poked her head in curiously.

“You girls alright?” They smiled at each other briefly.

“More than.” Melanie said, only a little breathless. Although she wasn’t sure if it was from the kiss or from leaping across the room. Heather smiled curiously before bidding them goodnight. They hummed in response as Audrey tried to contain her giggle. As the door shut they turned to face each other, sharing a quiet giggle in their excitement as they tried to settle down. “Goodnight, Audrey.” She hummed, smiling goofily. 

“Goodnight, Melanie.”


	3. First Training Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have their first training session and learn more about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I thought I posted this already :/// sorry lovelies :(((
> 
> Also, as always, unbeta’ed. I hope you’re all staying safe these days.

The next morning, Melanie gently roused Audrey with a hand on her shoulder. 

“Rise and shine! We’re gonna need an early breakfast so we can get to work! I still need to teach you all the stretches before lunch!” Audrey grumbled half-heartedly into the pillow, flopping onto her back with a huff. Melanie only chuckled as Audrey blew a brown tuft of hair from her face. “The oatmeal isn’t gonna eat itself!” It wasn’t very clear but Audrey mumbled something along the lines of ‘Apple cinnamon?’. She chuckled, hands on her hips. “Get up and you’ll find out!” She sang, leaving the room with a pep in her step.

Audrey was dressed in minutes, slumping across from Melanie with a groan. “What time is it?” She stirred the oatmeal that miraculously appeared in front of her without much fuss before shoveling some into her mouth. She hummed at the taste of apple cinnamon, relaxing her stiff shoulders in appreciation.

“It’s better if you didn’t know. So, first thing we’re gonna do is work on stretches. I wasn’t joking when I said I might not make it before lunch.” She pointed her spoon at Audrey for emphasis, earning her a raised eyebrow.

“There’s no way stretching can take that long. I used to be a cheerleader before I came here, y’know. You don’t have to start with the basics.” Melanie hummed in thought, scooping more of her own oatmeal into her mouth.

“Well, I guess you’re right. We’ll go through some of the stretches you know and go from there. There’s like, a million and five stretches that acrobats use to avoid muscle tear and stuff and I don’t doubt that cheerleaders use similar ones so we won’t be starting from square one at least.” Audrey nodded as she continued to eat her oatmeal, running through her usual stretches in her head.

They ended up stretching for two hours, until Audrey felt so limber that she could do a backbend into a handstand with slow, steady movements. She was used to doing things quickly, flipping around the track with practiced ease. But she always believed that if you could do it fast but not slow then it was the same as not having mastered it at all. 

“Great job! Now onto the hard stuff!” She clapped her hands in excitement, and Audrey had a feeling she was in for a ride. 

By the time lunch rolled around, Audrey felt a bit like a wet noodle, flopping in her seat with a tired groan. She didn’t look up as a tray was placed in front of her, only jerking up with a yelp as an ice cube slid down the back of her shirt. One of the nurses watched them warily as Melanie laughed, ignoring the half-hearted glower sent her way.

“You have to eat if you want to train tomorrow! I got you lots of nutritious foods, and you can have my milk to build bone strength!” With an exasperated smile, she began to eat.

“Why tomorrow? No more training today?” She wagged a finger in Audrey’s face playfully, her honey hair flopping as she shook her head.

“No, no! Rest is part of training too! You can’t just cram it all into a couple of days! But, since you have experience with this sort of thing it should only take months instead of years!” Audrey rolled her eyes as she bit into a carrot.

“How ambitious. What do we do for the rest of the day then? Sleep? I could go for that.” Melanie scoffed into her pudding.

“Maybe a nap, and then we could go swimming!” If she had the energy, she’d skip the nap and go straight to swimming. It was maybe too relaxing, and she could see herself falling asleep in the water. Nap first it is. “Audrey? Maybe finish eating before you fall asleep.” She teased, poking at her cheek. She somehow managed to eat her lunch with her eyes half-closed before dragging her feet to their room and flopping on the bed. 

She was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

The generic brand of shampoo they supply wasn’t enough to wash out the smell of chlorine from her hair, but it lessened the smell a bit. She sat on her bed drying her hair as Melanie showered. Being alone gave her time to think. How long was she gonna be stuck here? Did her Grammy intend to keep her there forever? On one hand, it’s the happiest she’s been in a while; no acting prim and proper, no Grammy breathing down her neck and whispering her failures and shortcomings, no mystical purpose that determines her worth. But on the other, she was trapped here. She couldn’t go anywhere, see anything, do anything. She had limited options, and she was getting stir crazy. She enjoyed Melanie’s company, really, she did, and they had a great time today. But she couldn’t imagine being stuck here for as long as Melanie had been. Maybe because she could pursue her passion here, she wasn’t miserable. Or maybe she was, and Audrey didn’t notice. They had only known each other for a few short weeks. It wasn’t like she told Melanie her life story or anything; kissing didn’t mean they were close, and it wasn’t like they’d kissed more than once. Perhaps it was a spur of the moment thing, she didn’t know.

Melanie came into the room, ruffling her hair with the towel aggressively in an attempt to dry it. She plopped on her bed with a happy sigh, hair standing at odd angles and half dry. She beamed at Audrey as she caught her stare. 

“Hey, Melanie?” She avoided Melanie’s gaze, pretending to dry one side of her hair with long strokes. She received a curious hum in response. “Do you ever…. Do you ever wish you could leave?” She dropped her hands into her lap, the towel falling from her mostly-dry hair.

“Hmm… I dunno. The only place I’ve been other than here is my parent’s castle. It was boring there, and they never let me go anywhere. My mom used to tell me that it was because her first time out was really scary, and if she were any younger then she wouldn’t’ve survived. She wanted to gradually expose me to the outside, so she only took me on little walks once a month, and we’d go a little further each time.” Her head tilted downwards a bit, eyebrows furrowing. “I was just so _mad_ one day, and I told her she was just like Mother Gothel. I ran away, but they found me after a day. When I refused to go home, they brought me here. My parents were devastated, and I was claustrophobic, and I used to have nightmares about going back there. But here, I can _fly_, and I can swim, and I can do all sorts of things! I think she’s rubbed off on me. I might be a little too... scared to imagine going outside.” She picked at her fingernails as she spoke, looking to the floor as the memories came back to her. Guilt clawed at her as she watched Melanie look something other than happy for the first time. And _because_ of her, no less.

“I’m sorry, Melanie, that’s awful. I didn’t mean to dredge up anything.” She shook her head.

“No, it’s alright. It feels good to talk about it, actually.” She looked up at Audrey. “Do you want to leave?” She didn’t look hurt, like Audrey feared she would, only curious.

“Yes. But I don’t want to go home. It’d be torture there. I don’t know if you know, but I was betrothed to Prince Ben. Have been since we were young. He broke up with me the other day.” The other day having been weeks ago, but she still feels the sting of claws digging into her ear. 

“That’s terrible! Why did he do it?” Audrey huffed a laugh, shaking her head in disbelief.

“He had this plan to bring some kids over from the Isle. And he spontaneously fell in love with one of them. He didn’t even break up with me, really. Just burst into song after a Tourney game and asked her to be his date to the Coronation.” Her hand unconsciously drifted towards her still-bandaged ear. “My Grammy was furious. She sent me here because I couldn’t fulfill my purpose in life. No way I could show my face in that house ever again. Let alone at that school. I’m ruined for Auradon. I have nowhere to go but here.” She let the tears flow silently down her face, her fist clenched so tightly she could feel her nails biting at her palm. Melanie was by her side in an instant, one hand brushing her hair from her face and another focused on unclenching her fist to replace it with her own. 

“Oh, Audrey…” She cooed, hugging her to her chest as she rubbed soothing circles into her back. “I’m so sorry, honey. I’m sure you loved him.” Her tone was soothing, gently coaxing her tears out of her.

“The thing is, Melanie,” she began, lifting her tear-stained face from her shoulder, “I know that I loved him. I do. B-but, I don’t think I was in love with him.” She clutched the mint green fabric tightly in her shaking fists, hiccupping in her hysterics. “If I could go home a-and just be his best friend, I would, but my Grammy… She’d never let me.” Melanie just hugged her tighter, rocking her gently as she hummed.

“It’s alright Audrey, just let it out.” She soothed, unknowingly mimicking how Audrey used to comfort Ben in the event of a thunderstorm, and the tears flowed just a little faster.

Eventually the tears slowed to a stop. She sniffled as she hugged Melanie to her, inwardly cringing at the large tear-stain on her shirt. “Sorry about the mess.” She croaked, voice hoarse from crying for so long. Melanie shook her head, absentmindedly petting Audrey’s hair. 

“It’s not your fault, y’know. None of this.” 

“It’s the VKs’ fault.” She grumbled bitterly. She jerked in surprise when Melanie chuckled, pulling back to look up at her in confusion. 

“You don’t really believe that. You’re just projecting.” She shook her head in amusement. Audrey felt the familiar clawing of guilt in her stomach as she recognized the truth of what Melanie said. A hollow chuckle escaped her before she could stop it. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Sorry.” She sat back to run a hand through her hair. “And assigning blame isn’t gonna fix anything. Especially not when it comes to people from the Isle. They already get more trouble than they deserve.” She paused in thought. “I’d like to help them. Someday. Now that Ben’s all wrapped up in that girl, I doubt he’ll remember the plan he had. And those people will keep suffering. He’s always been a bit absentminded.” She shook the fog from her head, heaving a big sigh. She felt much better than she had in years. She took Melanie’s hands in hers and looked directly into her eyes. “Melanie, I’m gonna bust out of this place. You don’t have to help me, because I couldn’t possibly be more thankful for everything you’ve done for me, but I wanted you to know. I wouldn’t keep this from you.” Melanie gaped at her, taking in her bloodshot eyes and frazzled hair and pure, raw _determination_ etched into her features and felt herself melt a little. 

“Of course I’ll help. What’re they gonna do, keep me in here longer?” They shared a quiet chuckle. “How long is this gonna take, anyway?” Audrey shrugged. It wasn’t like she’d ever planned an elaborate escape before, but there was a first time for everything. 

“Few months, I think. Can’t miss out on my acrobatic lessons, can I?” She teased. “If you’ll still have me, that is.” Melanie gave a playful shove, snickering alongside Audrey. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
